


The Umpteenth Crush Of Prince Auguste

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [12]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crushes, Duelling, Gen, Injury, Wounds, evil stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Both Auguste and Paschal agreed it was unusual for a foreign nobility to challenge for duel the Crown Prince for a girl.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 12, Prompt: Deceit)





	The Umpteenth Crush Of Prince Auguste

**Author's Note:**

> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Laurent wrinkled his nose. "He wouldn't even fight back. Not with effort." To that, Auguste turned at his direction sticking his tongue out. Paschal gently turned him back.

They were at the physician's quarter, mid-morning sunlight painting the white marble gold. Auguste silently let Paschal tend to his not-at-all-fatal injury, which was more like scratch. His opponent was not so easily disarmed but he did underestimate Auguste.

"So, that's what happened?" asked Paschal just to divert the older prince's attention as he cleaned the cut on his forearm. "A fair fight for a hand of a young lady?"

"You say it, like it's a bad thing," Auguste said, blue eyes almost offended. Paschal sent him an unimpressed look. Father sometimes said he took liberties with how he treated the princes.

"Father will dislike it too," said Laurent, kicking his legs on the - compared to his scale - oversized chair he was seated on. "I heard he said it to Mother that you spend way too much time around girls," he recalled enthusiastically, he was proud to give important information to his brother.

"Well, Father did tell me that too." Laurent pouted. "It will be alright," he smiled turning again. Paschal cleared his throat to get the prince's attention.

"You may have to be more careful," said the physician, eyes seeking Auguste's to make him understand.

"Laurent," started Auguste, tone light, "I might be more tired than I thought, could you get me an apricot, please?" he asked playfully, pleading eyes in full action. Laurent frowned but jumped from the chair and left the room.

He didn't need to be too subtle, he just stepped out to the hallway and let the door fall almost closed and Auguste, with concerned voice, was already talking.

"Please don't tell Father," he asked Paschal, this time truly pleading.

"You need to be more careful, Your Highness," repeated Paschal deliberately slower, to be sure his words were comprehended by Auguste. "There are people out there who would want to harm you, who make effort to go against you."

Laurent sat down at the double door, breathing as quiet as possible, willing the soldier standing guard at the end of the hallway not to turn his direction.

"You think it was not about Enna?" Enna was the girl who, at the moment, Auguste was in love with or something Auguste did with girls. The girl who did not intervene when a suitor of hers asked for a duel against her other suitor, Auguste. Laurent was more than sure a girl, his brother only knew for a week, did not worth it, but the fight was even more disappointing and disgusting.

Auguste fought well, not that it was a surprise, but he only parried attacks, never starting his own. When the fight started to get unfair as the other boy brought friends too, Laurent was already back with guards. Auguste made sure to let the other kids go free but led out of the palace.

"The lucky girl, target of this new found affection?" asked Paschal clearly amused by Auguste's habit of getting new acquaintances quite often. Laurent could almost hear Auguste making a face. "I've already told you, Your Highness, what I think about these shady affairs."

"It's not shady," Auguste defended himself vehemently.

"Everybody knows your father does not approve of these, so you have to do it in secrecy. Therefore," he did not finish, but Auguste understood it. Laurent felt like it was on the tip of his own tongue too, just before his brother said it out loud.

"Therefore, I'm an easy target," he said like he had enough of these lectures. "I can't have Father's guards around me, I'll be nothing but weak spots, I will be killed and blah, blah, blah," he recited like something he had to repeat a hundred times.

Laurent did not like the way Auguste spoke. His heart was beating louder in his chest. He felt like he never wanted to think about Auguste dying. It was a silly thought, but he never wanted to be alone like that.

"Where do you think my apricot is?" was the only warning Laurent got before the door fell open and Auguste found him crouching at the entrance. He had this disapproving look he always got from Father and gave it to Laurent like something people had to pass each other in order to be rid of its heaviness.

"Promise me you'll be more careful," he stood up quickly. Auguste was taken aback for a moment, smile faltering. He looked back to Paschal who gave him a meaningful look. Laurent started to hate that silence and grabbed Auguste's wrist.

When his brother turned to him, his smile was perfect and happy again. "The only thing that is killing me is the lack of fruit I'm having, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
